Equipped for All Occasions
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Questsde:Für alle Fälle gerüstet Walkthrough *Talk to Ratihb (J-12) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate at the Shararat Teahouse. ** Note: In the previous quest it was suggested that a final optional step was to go back to Ratihb for a cutscene. If you talk with Ratihb and his response is to welcome you and revitalize with tea, you probably already did that step. *Head to the ??? at (H-10) of the first map of Arrapago Reef (the same ??? on the ruined ship used in Luck of the Draw) as Corsair, level 40 or higher. **You can warp right to the entrance using an Atmacite Refiner if you've started the Aht Urhgan Voidwatch path. **You can also warp to the entrance if you've activated the Survival Guide at the entrance. ***You will need a Lamian Fang Key (or a Thief) to open an Iron Gate inside Arrapago Reef. You may farm this key either in Caedarva Mire or Arrapago Reef or can obtain one by checking a ??? in Caedarva Mire (H/I-7), on a small ledge behind a Jnun. A character can obtain a free Lamian Fang Key once per Vana'diel day (resets at 0:00 game time) and they can be sent between characters on the same PlayOnline account. you will technically need TWO Lamian Fang Keys (or use the other option); one to flag and one to "finish". ***You do not need a Lamian Fang Key to get to the ???. Using the Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point will get you to Map 2. From there, go to point A to get to Map 1. Then go to the tunnels using point m. That puts you at the same spot as if you used the Lamian Fang Key with the method above. Exit using the lower left Iron Gate to get to the ???. (Note: There are Soulflayers along this route that are True Hearing. There are also Heraldic Imps in the cave right next to the staging point that are True Sight. Going this way is NOT ideal for your level 40 Corsair unless you have reraise.) ***Another somewhat faster and safer way if the Voidwatch warp isn't available is to bring someone along with escape to Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point. From there cast Escape and you'll end up near the entrance to Arrapago Reef in Caedarva Mire. You still need to get a Lamian Fang Key, but you skip walking past the True Sight mobs. *Examine the ??? for a cutscene during which Aznahf will present you with three choices: Maze of Shakhrami, Gusgen Mines, or Ordelle's Caves. Choose the Maze of Shakhrami (the only correct choice). **Note: Even if you make the wrong choice, you will still be able to pop the Lost Soul in the Maze of Shakhrami.'' *''Note: You don't need to be Corsair for the rest of this quest. *Head to (K-9) of map 2 of the Maze of Shakhrami (right where Argus spawns) and examine the Iron Door to spawn the NM, Lost Soul. *After defeating the Lost Soul, examine the Iron Door again for another cutscene, in which you will be given the key item Wheel Lock Trigger. *Return to the ??? in Arrapago Reef for another cutscene. *Head to Shararat Teahouse in Aht Urhgan Whitegate and speak with Ratihb for your reward. **''Note: If you had not previously received the final cutscene from Ratihb after finishing Luck of the Draw, you will need to complete that cutscene first, then speak with Ratihb again to obtain the Trump Gun.''